Kevin Williamson
) | Job= Executive Producer :Writer |Imdb=http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0932078/ |Twitter=https://twitter.com/kevwilliamson }} Kevin Williamson is a screenwriter and producer, best known for the horror films Scream, I Know What You Did Last Summer and The Faculty, as well as the television series "Dawson's Creek". Kevin Williamson is a writer and executive producer for . He often co-writes episodes with Julie Plec. Early life Williamson was born in New Bern, North Carolina, the younger son of Lillie Faye (née Pittman), a storyteller, and Ottis Wade Williamson, a fisherman. He lived in the neighboring coastal community of Oriental, but before he started school his family moved to Aransas Pass, Texas, later relocating to Fulton, Texas, both near Corpus Christi. Williamson's family returned to Oriental before Kevin's high school years. Obsessed from a young age with movies—especially those of Steven Spielberg -- he applied to New York University's film school and was accepted but because he could not afford the tuition, he attended a school closer to home, East Carolina University in Greenville, North Carolina, where he took a B.A. in theater arts. Career﻿ Personal life Williamson has said that he knew he was gay "as far back as he can remember." He came out to his friends and family in 1992. Writer The Vampire Diaries ;Season One * Pilot (with Julie Plec) * The Night of the Comet (with Julie Plec) * Lost Girls (with Julie Plec) * Haunted (with Julie Plec) * The Turning Point (with Julie Plec and Barbie Kligman) * Bloodlines (with Julie Plec) * Children of the Damned (with Julie Plec) * Blood Brothers (with Julie Plec) ;Season Two * The Return (with Julie Plec) * Masquerade (with Julie Plec) *''Daddy Issues'' (with Julie Plec) *''Klaus'' (with Julie Plec) ;Season Three * The Birthday (with Julie Plec) ;Season Eight *''8x01}}'' (with Julie Plec) *''8x16}}'' (with Julie Plec) Gallery 800-Kevin Williamson-EP.png 800-Kevin Williamson.png Tvdgoodbye.png 2017-02-08 TVD Wrap Party-Kevin Williamson-Paul Wesley-Twitter.jpg 2017-02-04 TVD Wrap Party Kevin Williamson James Thompson Instagram.jpg 2017-02-03 Kevin Williamson Michael Trevino Instagram.jpg 2017-01-28 Paul Wesley Kevin Williamson Nina Dobrev Sophia Cohen Instagram.jpg 2017-01-28 Kat Graham Kevin Williamson Sophia Cohen.jpg 2017-01-27 Paul Wesley Nina Dobrev Kevin Williamson Instagram.jpg 2017-01-25 Kevin Williamson Paul Wesley Twitter.jpg 2017-01-23 Kevin Williamson Kat Graham Instagram.jpg 2017-01-19 Paul Wesley Julie Plec Kevin Williamson Instagram.jpg 2016-07-23 Zach Roerig Kat Graham Kevin Williamson Twitter.jpg 2016-07-23 SDCC Panel Zach Roerig Michael Malarkey Kat Graham Kevin Williamson Paul Wesley Ian Somerhalder Julie Plec Candice King Matt Davis.jpg 2016-07-23 SDCC Panel Kevin Williamson.jpg 2016-07-23 Paul Wesly Matt Davis Kat Graham Candice King Michael Malarkey Julie Plec Ian Somerhalder Zach Roerig Kevin Williamson Twitter.jpg 2016-07-23 Paul Wesley Kevin Williamson Twitter.jpg 2016-07-23 Michael Malarkey Zach Roerig Paul Wesley Kat Graham Kevin Williamson Ian Somerhalder Matt Davis Julie Plec Candice King Instagram.jpg 2016-07-23 Michael Malarkey Kevin Williamson Ian Somerhalder Zach Roerig Kat Graham Matt Davus Paul Wesley Candice Kng Julie Plec Instagram.jpg 2016-07-23 Michael Malarkey Candice King Julie Plec Kevin Williamson Twitter.jpg 2016-07-22 Julie Plec Kevin Williamson Twitter.jpg 2016-07-22 Ian Somerhalder Kevin Williamson Michael Malarkey Zach Roerig Julie Plec Matt Davis Paul Wesley Instagram.jpg 2016-07-15 6 Nadine Lewington Paul Wesley Julie Plec Kat Graham Zach Roerig Candice King Pascal Verschooris Ian Somerhalder Nikki Reed Matt Davis Michael Malarkey Kevin Williamson.jpg 2016-07-15 5 Kevin Williamson Ian Somerhalder Nikki Reed Kat Graham.jpg The Vampire Diaries 100th episode celebration (1).jpg Cast members.jpg 2010 Winter TCA Tour Day 1 29.jpg 2010 Winter TCA Tour Day 1 28.jpg 2010 Winter TCA Tour Day 1 02.jpg 2010 Winter TCA Tour Day 1 01.jpg 2010 NYCC 28.jpg 2010 NYCC 27.jpg 2010 NYCC 26.jpg 2010 NYCC 25.jpg 2010 NYCC 24.jpg 2010 NYCC 13.jpg 2010 NYCC 12.jpg 2010 NYCC 07.jpg 2010 NYCC 06.jpg 2010 NYCC 05.jpg 2010 NYCC 04.jpg 2010 NYCC 01.jpg 2009 Summer TCA Tour Day 1 28.jpg 2009 Summer TCA Tour Day 1 27.jpg 2009 Summer TCA Tour Day 1 26.jpg 2009 Summer TCA Tour Day 1 08.jpg 2009 Summer TCA Tour Day 1 00.jpg KevinWilliamson.jpg Cast Gets Red Carpet Glam For the Oscars (4).png Kevinwilliamsonyoung.jpg|Young Kevin Williamson References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Crew Category:Writers Category:Producers Category:Season 1 Writers Category:Season 1 Producers Category:Season 2 Writers Category:Season 2 Producers Category:Season 3 Writers Category:Season 8 Writers